Uma carta de Amor!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Aiolia tenta declarar seu Amor por Marin, Shaka ajuda e atrapalha, e uma carta decidirá o futuro!


Bem, todas que olham minhas fics, devem estar se perguntando: Este louco não termina nem uma fic e já posta outra? Sim, é de estalo.

Fic não conterá Yaoi, mais se em alguma parte quiser achar que o é, nada contra. Também não terá hentai, mais quer imaginar uma cena desta, a vontade!

Boa leitura , IHAIHIHHEHIIEHEIHHIEHIAE!

Vale dizer que esta fic uma colega minha já leu e agora eu adaptei-a para postar no site.

* * *

**Uma carta de Amor!**

Segunda-feira, onze e meia da noite, a maioria das pessoas já se encontravam dormindo no Santuário, mas uma movimentação intensa era perceptível na Quinta casa.

Aiolia corria de um lado para o outro, com um telefone na mão em desespero. Discava sem parar para a casa da Amazona de Águia, Marin, e o telefone tocava até cair.

Este queria sair com a Amazona no dia seguinte, para pedi-la em namoro. Mais após uma noite, em que este saiu e começou a namorar, mesmo que tenha durado apenas um mês e meio, foi o suficiente para "jogar" a Amazona nos braços de outros homens e ele arrependera-se drasticamente.

Sentou no chão de forma desolada, vendo os ponteiros do relógio caminharem calmamente a meia-noite. Ficava se contorcendo e lembrando dos seus atos que foram cometidos, do que havia ocorrido. Mas a lembrança da fala do Aldebaran: "Nunca desista" o encorajou a ir buscar ajuda.

Mas quem o ajudaria em plena meia-noite? A maioria devia estar dormindo ou se divertindo com suas namoradas, companheiras, etc., etc. Só se Shaka o ajudasse. E partiu para a casa de Virgem, torcendo para Shaka estar acordado.

Caminhava apressadamente e adentrou o templo de Virgem com nenhuma sutileza.

Aiolia: Preciso da tua ajuda Virgem!

Shaka: Sorte que estou de bom humor, senão, estaria sendo devorado no mundo das Bestas, mas, então, diga, do que necessitas?

Aiolia: De ajuda amorosa.

Shaka: Hum, o que tem ocorrido contigo meu filho? _– Shaka estava bancando o paizão agora, meio que zombando da cara do Aiolia._

Aiolia: Eu preciso dizer para a Marin que a amo, mas, com certeza levarei um toco. _– Aiolia não sabia mais como mostrar sua frustração, apenas sentou-se no chão, de maneira toda torta._

Shaka: Escreva uma carta para ela, com teu coração. Palavras ditas com a boca, podem ser falsas, agora escreva duma maneira que a convença e a surpreenda, ela ainda te ama, só tem medo de admitir. _– Shaka sentou do lado do amigo, ajudou-o a levantar e colocou-o a caminho da sua casa._

Aiolia chegou em casa, sentou-se na sua escrivaninha, pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever...

_Minha Amada Marin,_

Não Aiolia, ela não é tua, você tem que ser meigo, gentil e demonstrar seu Amor em cada linha, não assim, está parecendo um dominador!

_Marin, você é a mulher mais meiga, romântica, linda, bela e charmosa..._

BLARGH! Que melosidade Aiolia. Nem eu acreditaria numa carta assim!

Aiolia ficou "escrevendo" até as duas horas da manhã, mais nada muito produtivo. Decidiu ir dormir, pois não estava pensando direito, naquele dia haveria treino bem cedo e ele ainda tentaria encontrar a amazona, então, precisava estar maravilhoso!

Este acordou às 8h e 30 minutos da manhã, até aí sem problemas, se não fosse o pequeno fato que o treinamento começaria na Arena este horário.

Aiolia saiu avoado da cama, pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou e partiu em direção a Arena, comendo um pão sovado que estava aberto. Ao chegar lá, apenas a Marin encontrava-se presente.

Marin: O que foi Aiolia, caiu da cama? _– Perguntava distraidamente, não estava com sua armadura tradicional, e sim, com um vestido branco e verde, que estava fazendo__Aiolia babar._

Aiolia: Não caí da cama, apenas acordei atrasado, mas onde estão os outros? _– Aiolia perguntava tentando disfarçar a sua atração pela amazona._

Marin: Comigo aqui, você quer um monte de macho_? - Perguntava parecendo ofendida._

Aiolia: Estás louca? Claro que eu prefiro você, mesmo que aqui só tivesse mulheres eu só olharia para ti! _– Aiolia disse, tentando convencê-la, mais só depois se tocou que falará demais._

Marin: Verdade? _– Esta comia Aiolia com os olhos e não tinha receio em demonstrar o que estava fazendo._

Aiolia: Sim! _– Aiolia estava completamente vermelho, se houvesse um buraco no chão, colocaria seu rosto dentro deste_.

Marin: Que bom! _– Marin pegou no braço do Aiolia e começou a caminhar._

Aiolia: Onde você está me levando? – Aiolia perguntava, sem tirar os olhos do corpo da Amazona.

Marin: Ué? Com certeza você não tomou um café da manhã decente, então, levar-te-ei até minha casa e darei-te um incrível café da manhã, o melhor que você já comeu! _– Marin falava como se tudo fosse tão normal._

Aiolia apenas sorriu em agradecimento. Não cabia dentro de si de tanta felicidade.

Tudo transcorreu normal, Aiolia comeu até dizer chega, depois ajudou Marin a lavar a louça, até que...

_A campainha tocou e Marin foi abrir a porta, qual não foi a surpresa do Leão ao ver quem tocava a campainha?_

Olá Shaka, sempre pontual néh? – Marin dizia cordialmente ao Cavaleiro de Virgem!

E você linda como sempre! Olá Aiolia! Sabe que sinto inveja das estatuetas de Buda que você tem aqui? Parece mais que você que é a reencarnação dele! _– Shaka abraçava BEM apertado a Marin. _

Aiolia estava se corroendo de ciúmes. E vários pensamentos corriam por sua mente...

"_Como este infeliz pode dizer esta noite o que eu teria que fazer se ele veria hoje à Marin? E não é a primeira vez! Ele que deveria estar falando com ela no telefone!"_

Hei, Aiolia, Terra chamando Aiolia, estás aí? _– Shaka balançava o colega, que não respondia._

AHHHHH, foi mal Shaka, eu estou aqui sim. Mas preciso resolver uns assuntos, depois eu converso com você. Obrigado por tudo Marin, tchau! – Aiolia saiu correndo, escondendo as lágrimas que eram formadas em seus olhos.

Ao chegar na sua Casa, entrou no banheiro, trancando-se e ligando o chuveiro, onde entrou debaixo da água que caía deste com roupa e tudo. Após alguns minutos, sentou-se no chão, juntando seus joelhos ao rosto, num sinal claro de que não queria sair dali e estava muito triste. Pensamentos vinham a sua mente...

_Num acampamento, logo que este chegará ao Santuário, teve o prazer de conhecer a Marin. Naquela época ela ainda não usava máscara, como era lindo seu rosto. Os dois andavam juntos o tempo inteiro, até na mesma barraca dormiram! _

_Mas após voltarem ao Santuário, cada um foi para um canto, a Amazona colocou a máscara e a partir daquele dia, qualquer coisa que um homem fizesse com ela, os dois seriam castigados com a morte. Tentou esquecê-la, mas o que conseguiu foi um Amor maior._

Ao levantar-se, descontou a ira na pia, quebrando-a e gerando um enorme vazamento. Mesmo encharcado, foi ao sótão pegar as ferramentas para concertar a pia, ato que não demorou mais do que um minuto.

Enquanto subia as escadas com as ferramentas, percebeu que alguém o esperava na sala, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que era o Shaka que estava lá.

Aiolia: O que queres aqui, Virgem? _- Aiolia perguntou de modo grosso, demonstrando sua mágoa. _

Shaka: Bem, não deves tratar suas visitas tão mal. Além do mais, eu tenho que passar por aqui para chegar a minha casa. - Shaka falava como se estivesse falando com uma criança mal-educada.

Aiolia: Tudo bem, mais estou ocupado, então, passar bem! _- Aiolia respondeu rispidamente, deixando claro que não queria papo, mas..._

Shaka: Não tem problema você estar ocupado, é até melhor, você só precisa me ouvir. _- Shaka demonstrou que não sairia dali tão facilmente._

Aiolia: Tudo bem, então diga logo. "_Só falta ele vir falar que não quer nada com a Marin e que eu percebi coisas demais_".

Shaka: Eu vim te dizer que não quero nada com a Marin e que você...

Aiolia: Cale-se! Não seja hipócrita! Que homem apareceria na casa duma mulher, logo de manhã sem algum interesse nesta???!!! _- Aiolia bufava ao dizer tais palavras._

Shaka: A maioria iria com segundas intenções mesmo, mas para sua pergunta eu apenas direi: Ajudar uma amiga é um ótimo motivo para ir logo cedo. Principalmente quando é por motivos amorosos. Mais como você não me quer por aqui e parece estar construindo uma piscina, então, até mais. _- Shaka dizia isto indo embora, olhando de canto para ver se o Aiolia iria tentar impedi-lo de sair dali. _

Aiolia: Espere um pouco Shaka, não tire conclusões precipitadas, vamos conversar um pouco melhor! _- O Aiolia ficou manso de repente._

Shaka: Conversar? Quem saiu da casa da Marin enraivecido pensando besteiras de mim ou dela? Quem estava doido para me expulsar desta casa? Agora quer conversar? Faça-me o favor néh? Pense um pouco antes de agir Aiolia, você tem várias chances e joga no lixo, preste bem atenção no que te digo, se eu fosse você faria o que te falei de madruga e rápido, antes que se arrependa de verdade. FUI! _- Shaka saiu andando, deixando Aiolia pensativo._

Como dito acima, Aiolia ficou pensando, pensando e pensando, até que foi até sua mesa, pegou um papel comum e começou a escrever um poema:

_Coração em pedaços_

Amor é um sentimento incrível

Paixão é a falta deste sentimento

Amor é ser amável

Mesmo quando há razões para ser violento.

Paixão é ser desprezível,

Ser omisso e desatento

Tomar uma atitude repudiável,

Um ato que não tem cabimento.

Doei meu coração às pessoas,

Mas a maioria não retribuiu

Deixando nele apenas as lacunas

Pelo menos o amor por estas pessoas existiu.

Ser romântico hoje é comparado com loucura

Não sentir amor, apenas atração corporal

É tido como apaixonado.

Enquanto meu coração pulsar,

Mesmo que em pedaços

Lutarei até o fim por todos

os tipos de Amor.

Mas a agonia e o medo de perder-te

Obriga-me a dizer:

**A**deus

**M**eu

**O**nipresente

**R**omantismo

Após redigi-lo, Aiolia ficou observando-o, vendo se poderia entregar aquilo, até pensou em descartar a possibilidade da carta e/ou do poema, jogar no lixo, mas não conseguia, havia algo naquele poema que pedia para ser entregue para Marin. Decidiu então, por num envelope, por na caixa de correio da Amazona e partir, talvez conseguisse com o GM uma permissão para ir para uma outra região do mundo, ou quem sabe haveria uma missão fora daquele Santuário monótono.

Chegou a casa da Marin e ficou parado, reparando nos contornos que esta tinha, também reparava como o Pôr do Sol era bonito dali, lembrava do que os dois já aprontaram, de tudo o que já ocorreu no Santuário, estava lembrando de tantas coisas que nem percebeu que Marin já estava do lado dele, fitando o envelope na mão deste.

Ela observou-o calmamente, vendo-o por o envelope na caixa de correios. Este ao se virar, tomou o maior susto com a Amazona que...

Marin: Que foi Aiolia? Não ia entrar nem para dar um Oi?

Aiolia: Er, bem, sabe, Er, como eu digo, bem, é...

Marin: Não importa, o que você deixou na minha caixa de correio? Você não é o tipo de cara que escreves cartas e muito menos entrega a de outros.

Aiolia: Bem, sabe, eu escrevi, como te digo, er, não sei expressar, mas eu...

Este ao voltar o olhar para a Amazona, pode perceber que lágrimas decorriam do rosto desta ( por baixo da Máscara) e estava com a carta na mão.

Aiolia fechou os olhos e com pesar dizia: Eu não queria te mach...

Inesperadamente a Amazona foi "para cima" do Aiolia, beijando-o calorosamente, demonstrando todo o Amor que guardava em seu peito, no seu coração, em seu interior...

Marin: Aiolia, eu também te amo, não é uma paixão simples e sim, um Amor que constrói, que fortifica, que faz eu querer-te bem sempre e...

Aiolia: Não precisas dizer mais nada, seu olhar diz tudo e pude sentir seu Amor, aqui, no meu peito, agora que você esta bem próximo de mim.

Marin: Precisaremos conversar melhor sobre o futuro, importasse em entrar na minha casa para conversar?

Aiolia: Claro que não.

**FIM!**

* * *

Peraí, já acabou? É, num ficou aquelas coisas e o fim fica aberto, para vocês o que aconteceria na casa. Botei o Shaka por causa de ser um cara que se acha o "fodão", Espero que gostem!


End file.
